


Release Date

by hgleiser



Series: Wrong Direction [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Eavesdropping, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6952144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgleiser/pseuds/hgleiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five members of Wrong Direction decide to find out how well their plan to get Mark and Fernando together worked in a rather unexpected way.  Rated mature for some implied smut.  Constructor's championship points to L. and A. for all their help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release Date

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies that it took so long to update. I lost the notebook with my notes for this series in it then went on vacation for a week, during which time I didn't have my laptop(I hate writing on Google Docs on my phone because it doesn't feel the same), and didn't find it until I came back. Unfortunately my depression flared up at the same time so I spent the week after watching funny things and eating way too much popcorn. Now I'm back, I'm better, and regular service will resume! Thank you for your patience.

Mark awoke the next morning to two things he was certain he'd never felt before--a smile on his face before his first cup of coffee and being well rested after a transatlantic flight. _Ah, bliss...wait._

He tried to move his left arm from where it was tucked between he and Fernando only to find it seemed to weigh twice as much as usual and the feeling was gone from his fingertips. "Ow," he muttered. "Fell asleep not long after you, did it?"

Fernando's only answer was to let out a soft sigh and nuzzle his pillow as the sunlight began creeping across the bed.

"I love you too. It bloody hurts." There was nothing Mark wanted to do less than wake him, but the soreness in his shoulder from the position he'd been in for most of the night reminded him that if he didn't stretch soon he'd ache for a while afterward and they were to hit the ground running after breakfast with two back to back television interviews. As much as he'd have loved a lie-in followed by a luxurious back massage provided by Fernando, he had no choice.

"Nano." Mark wrapped his other hand around Fernando's upper arm and shook him gently.

Fernando turned over and buried his face in Mark's chest, further trapping Mark's arm under his side, and smiled in his sleep.

"Oh, of course this is when you decide to be exceptionally beautiful. Bugger. Now I can't move."

He ran his hand through Fernando's hair then kissed the top of his head. "Somewhere in your sleep you must be aware that I can't bear to roll you over so I can feel like I have two arms again. You're comfortable and I'm too much in love with you to ruin it."

 _When did you become such a soppy git, Webber?_ he thought, watching Fernando curl up against him. _Can't have happened overnight._

He knew very well it hadn't. He'd watched Fernando make their breakfast out of the corner of his eye while setting the table and admired his head bowed in concentration as well as his habit of humming along with the songs he knew if the radio on the counter was on. He'd smiled fondly passing by Fernando curled up in a corner of the sofa having long conversations with his parents and sister in Spain filled with giggles at things he didn't understand. "My mama," he sometimes said while holding the phone away from his ear, "she wants to know how you are doing and says you make sure I get enough food and rest."

"More than fine," he'd answer, getting lost in Fernando's eyes as he often did. "Tell her it's not all me. We take care of each other."

Fernando would return to his call with a thumbs up and a grin that put Mark in mind of his own mum when he'd told her how close the two of them had become. _When you truly fall in love with someone, Mark_ , she'd said, _you fall in love with the little things first. Their smile. Their laughter. How they make you feel needed. Over time they add up until you want a life filled with those little things and with the right person, you'll never stop._

But before he could continue to reflect on how it could very well have been love at first sight two years ago, Mark found himself with more pressing matters to tend to. Fernando had wrapped an arm securely around his waist and weighed him down just enough for the dull pain in his shoulder to spread up the side of his neck.

"Nano..." he groaned, shaking Fernando's shoulder. "I hate to do this, but if you don't wake up I'm going to have to move you myself. I can't feel my arm and my shoulder and neck are getting sore."

To his relief, Fernando's eyes slowly opened. "Good morning. How was your sleep?"

Mark glanced at his left arm. "One bit's not woken up yet, mate."

Fernando inched away from him just enough for Mark to free himself and stretch out on his back, wincing as he felt invisible pins and needles sticking him from elbow to wrist.

"Would have moved if you had woken me." Fernando leaned over Mark and kissed him. "You didn't have to wait."

"I tried but you didn't budge." Mark kissed the tip of Fernando's nose. "When I looked down and saw you curled up against me I couldn't bring myself to try again. You seemed so content."

"I'm with you, so yes."

"Stuck with me for a week in a five-star hotel in New York and still stuck with me when we get home. What do you say to that?"

Fernando brushed his lips against Mark's, drawing him into a kiss that was noticeably less chaste than the night before. "I think I say everything this way."

Once the pins and needles had subsided, Mark reached up to caress the back of Fernando's neck then trailed his fingers down between his shoulder blades over the figure of the samurai tattooed there.

"You like it?" asked Fernando, kissing along Mark's jaw.

"Mmmm...always have."

It had been six months or more since the afternoon he'd watched Fernando push himself up out of that hotel swimming pool but time had done nothing to diminish the memory of water droplets trickling down the back of his neck over the black and deep red ink. It'd been the first time Mark had felt someone was going to be his undoing, unraveling his thoughts of what proper attraction _should_ be until he was left with his most basic urges. _He could have his way with me,_ he remembered thinking as he bit his lip and dove into the cool water by way of dealing with his growing arousal. _He could climb on top of me in my bed, fuck me senseless, and I'd let him._

When Fernando slowly lowered himself to lie on top of him and pressed a line of kisses from just below his ear to the base of his neck, it was obvious things had yet to change. One hand grabbed Fernando's hair and gave it a slight tug to bring him in for a kiss while the other pressed into the small of his back, to which Fernando eagerly responded by slipping his tongue past Mark's parted lips. Everything Mark gave him was met with an ever more impassioned answer, which drove him crazy in the best way possible and made him greedy for more, but Fernando was having none of it. _Bit bossy, are we?_ he thought when he felt his wrists being pinned down on either side of his head. _Go on, then..._

 

***

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Nico raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Mark and Fernando said they'd meet us in the lobby, not their room.”

“He's right.” Lewis glanced at his watch. "Besides, it's not nine yet. Can't we wait downstairs like normal people for once?”

“Normal?” Jenson scoffed. "You wouldn't know normal if it hit you square in the nose, Mr. I Was Blonde For Two Weeks And Scarred My Fans For Life. "That was _not_ a good look on you.”

“Not as bad as bleach blonde Seb, am I right?”

“So Heikki made a mistake three years ago.” Sebastian shrugged. “It happens and I had it changed.”

“Hair is temporary but pictures all over the Internet are forever...sort of.” Jenson grinned at him. “Not to mention I kept a few select issues of _Tiger Beat_ for posterity.”

“You keep that shit?” asked Kimi. “You go to Waitrose and buy it then keep it? Why?”

“Never know when you'll need blackmail material and they're good for a laugh. We all turned up to the MTV Music awards in suits last fall and they said we ‘debuted a sharp new look’. Hilarious. Haven't the rest of you kept souvenirs?” Jenson smiled to himself thinking of his box of pictures.

“I've got one of our platinum records in my room,” said Lewis. “Pictures of us in the studio.”

“I kept a few sheets of paper with rough drafts of songs on them.” Sebastian looked wistful. “Including the first ones I wrote with Nico.”

“A copy of our first fan club Christmas card.” Nico cringed at the memory of the hideous jumpers the photographer had provided them, his own featuring a large penguin wearing a Santa hat. “Never again.”

“The giant panda.” Kimi held his hands apart to show its size. “A fan in China gave it to me last year and I had to buy its seat for the flight home. Seb told me to leave it.”

“It was too big. I was being honest.”

Jenson looked at Sebastian disapprovingly. “You can't hurt their feelings, Seb.”

Sebastian, not wanting to disappoint anyone and least of all Jenson, nodded. “I know that now.”

He'd looked up to Jenson from the first time they'd worked closely with each other to improve Sebastian's guitar playing, awestruck as he watched Jenson make each solo look effortless and hoping that each attempt he made showed enough promise to bring a smile to Jenson's face. Sebastian had cherished those smiles, filing them away in the back of his mind to read more into them then he knew he probably should once he was alone in bed and twisting them into those of a lover instead of a teacher. _All I want is to be good enough for two people,_ he'd often thought at the end of their lessons. _Myself and you._

Jenson put his arm around him with the same patient, reassuring smile he'd given him then. "It's all right, Seb. Remember what I used to tell you until you got sick of hearing it?"

"If you learn from your mistakes, they have a purpose."

"Exactly! And now, gentlemen, the fun begins. Mark? Fernando? Are you decent?" called Jenson from the other side of the closed door. "Hello?"

"Fuck, it's not time yet is it?" Mark groaned in both exasperation and pleasure while Fernando nibbled his earlobe. "Go away, Jenson, I'm busy."

"If our plan worked he might be." Sebastian grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "All we did was make sure they were in the room. The rest is up to them."

"Is Fernando in there with you?" asked Jenson. "We were just making sure neither of you overslept."

"He is. Whatever you do, don't open the door!"

"Ignore them," Fernando whispered, his breath hot against Mark's skin. "Close your eyes and think of only us."

Closing his eyes heightened his other senses and suddenly Fernando's muttered Spanish between kisses to his mouth and neck, of which he only caught _amor_ and _te necesito_ , covered his arms in more goosebumps than usual. "Lower..." he pleaded softly. "Don't stop."

Fernando's hands moved down Mark's forearms, continuing to hold him in place as he bent his head to kiss across his collarbones and chest. "Nunca. You are mine."

"Right, then..." Jenson consulted his watch. "We'll just wait here a few minutes then go down to the lobby like we agreed on if that's all right."

Nico pointed to the 'do not disturb' sign hanging from the doorknob. "It says do not disturb, Jenson, and you're being particularly disturbing right now. Let's go to the lobby and wait instead. They'll come out when they're ready."

"How will we know if it worked?" Sebastian pressed his ear to the door and put his finger on his lips, listening intently. "I don't hear anything."

"Enough of you two being creeps. I'm going downstairs. Nico, wanna join me?" Lewis turned away and walked down the hall toward the elevator. "This is the one thing I can't go along with."

"Sorry, guys, he's right." Nico shook his head and turned away as well to join Lewis in waiting for the elevator. "See you later."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Fernando moved to straddle Mark's hips and bent down to continue his path of slow, gentle kisses down his stomach. "Would kiss every inch of you, you're so beautiful..."

"Every inch, mate?" The very thought of Fernando's soft lips wrapped around his cock was enough to make him moan and he clenched the sheets in his fists on either side of his head. "Let's see it then..."

Fernando smirked, enjoying the challenge in Mark's words but more so the sight of him wanton and slightly trembling, still in the position of being pinned down even after he'd released his grip. _I know is not easy for you to relinquish control,_ he thought, _but when you do I will make it worth your trust. Siempre._ "Patience." He unwrapped his legs from around Mark and knelt between Mark's knees, teasing with his fingertips along the waistband of Mark's boxers.

"Nano..." Mark moaned, his heart beating furiously. "Please."

Fernando grinned, a wicked twinkle in his eyes as he kissed Mark into stunned silence. "We'll get caught if everyone hears you. Shh."

Outside, Jenson and Sebastian gasped in unison and high fived each other.

"I knew it!" Jenson crowed. "Lewis! Nico!"

Nico, standing beside the elevator with Lewis, pushed the button for the ground floor. "Enough. We're going downstairs."

"They might or might not be..." Sebastian gave two thumbs up and laughed. "You know."

Despite Nico tugging at his sleeve and the elevator doors sliding open a moment later, Lewis couldn't suppress his curiosity. _I had a hand in getting us this far,_ he thought. _Might as well see it to the end._ "No way. Really?"

"We heard it." Jenson was practically buzzing, bouncing on his toes with glee as he beckoned Lewis with one hand. "It's mission accomplished, but you can spy a bit more with us."

"It already was," Sebastian cut in. "We got them together last night. This is just the icing on the cake. Should I say that?"

Nico, wishing he hadn't immediately gotten the sex joke, wrinkled his nose and looked offended. "Seb! You're sick in the head, you know."

"Mmm, cake." Jenson caught Sebastian's eye and licked his lips, making the younger man blush. "Fancy a bite later?"

Just then Lewis wedged himself between the two of them and pressed his ear to the door as well. "Ugh, you two can make out when I'm not here! What's going on?"

"Talking, more talking, a moan, then nothing. If they were getting it on, that was quick but it never takes long to...get the job done, you know?"

Lewis laughed in spite of the urge to smack Sebastian on the back of the head for looking so pleased with himself. "Seb, how the hell did Jenson put up with giving you guitar lessons for six months?"

"Ask him." Sebastian shrugged then turned his attention to Nico. "We don't have much longer, you might as well get back over here and incriminate yourself as much as the rest of us."

"Fine..." Nico placed himself between Jenson and Lewis. "...but we're one short. Where's Kimi? I didn't see him leave."

The elevator doors slid open and Kimi appeared behind them, nursing a large cup of coffee while holding half of a doughnut covered in chocolate icing and sprinkles in his other hand. "I was getting bored."

"Since you abandoned the mission, you can do the honors." Jenson gestured to the doorknob then checked his watch one last time. "Only ten minutes early. Surely we won't get in _that_ much trouble."

"Wait." Kimi polished off the rest of the doughnut, licked the icing from his fingers, and reached forward before suddenly pausing to look up at Jenson. "Where's the key, you idiot?"

Jenson smacked his forehead with his palm. "Uh...well...this bit was an afterthought I had when I woke up this morning and texted Seb to ask if he agreed..."

"So we stood here and spied on our managers possibly shagging and I didn't hear a thing," complained Lewis. "This is the last time I go along with one of your grand schemes."

"Should have waited downstairs after all," Nico muttered, scowling at Sebastian.

"Oops?" Sebastian giggled hearing the faint sound of the familiar marimba alarm from behind the door. "Think your watch is a little slow, Jenson."

Kimi took a sip of coffee. "Nice knowing the rest of you."

 

***

Regardless of the fact that he was well awake--coming in your gorgeous new boyfriend's mouth would be enough to rouse any man, he reasoned--Mark still felt the urge to toss his phone out the window as soon as he heard the alarm. "Bugger. We can't stall any longer, can we?"

Fernando sat up and pouted. "Don't want to get up. I was just getting started."

 _Fuck, not the puppy face, Nano,_ thought Mark as he moved to kneel behind him then rested his chin on his shoulder. _I can't say no._

"Me either, mate, but duty calls no matter how effective that look is."

The pout instantly turned into a cheeky grin. "It works, huh? I will remember that for future purposes."

Mark wrapped his arms around Fernando's waist and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure you will! Now come on, stop being so irresistible and get dressed. We've got work to do starting with..." He nodded toward the door. "Dealing with our nosy boys."

"It's nine am!" sang five voices once Fernando opened the door several minutes later. "Good morning!"

"Before all of you owe us an _extensive_ explanation of why you were hanging out outside our room when we both told you to wait in the lobby..." Mark gave each of them a stern look before softening his expression and taking Fernando's hand. "I owe you some thanks. Your plan worked and here we are. All of you somehow knew I needed a nudge to say how I felt and I guess $100 champagne and a deluxe suite at the Four Seasons were it. Well played."

"Hearts in your eyes all the time," said Sebastian. "Obviously we knew."

Jenson elbowed him in the ribs. "What Seb means is we saw how happy you two were together and thought we'd help out when we had the best chance to."

"Or that we wanted them to get on with it already," Kimi piped up from behind Lewis. "I mean, awww, it's nice."

"Is no rushing it, Kimi." Fernando squeezed Mark's hand. "When it's the right time, it's the right time."

"And Kimi's time might be before we leave," Nico added. "The maitre'd from last night gave him her number when we sent him in to pay for the champagne. He works fast!"

"He's the only one of us who didn't spy on you." Lewis pointed to Kimi. "Our Kimi the straight man."

Mark let out a snort of laughter that sent Fernando into a fit of giggles. "Somehow I'm imagining a reporter asking him about this later today. Kimi, you work and travel with six other men in various states of romantic entanglement. How does that make you feel?"

Kimi edged past Lewis to stand closest to Mark in the doorway. "First, I would like to say congratulations and I'm very happy for you. Is about time." He shrugged.

"Anything else you'd like to add?" asked Mark.

Kimi's lips quirked into what was unmistakably a smile. "One happy ending down and two to go."

 


End file.
